


How do you know when you're in love?

by greecehk



Series: Hunter Husbands [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love with an Angel of the Lord, Impala Feels, M/M, brothers talking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greecehk/pseuds/greecehk
Summary: "¿Cómo se siente estar enamorado?"
O la vez que Dean le pidió un consejo a su hermano menor acerca de amor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel es mi OTP por excelencia y es de la pareja que más se me dificulta escribir. Bueh.   
> Así que, les traigo el primer drabble Destiel, pero no el último.

—¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

Sam, en el asiento del copiloto levantó la vista de su laptop extrañado por la pregunta de su hermano. Dean nunca solía hablar de nada relacionado con sus sentimientos o los de otras personas, así que cerró la laptop, dándole completa atención a su hermano.

—Claro, de Jess. ¿Por qué?

El mayor asintió con expresión neutra, sin quitar la vista de la carretera, con ambas manos apoyadas en el volante, los dedos moviéndose de manera nerviosa sobre este.

Dean quedó callado unos minutos, en los que Sam aprovechó para ver el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas. Cuando se había convencido de que Dean no preguntaría nada más lo escuchó volver a hablar.

—¿Cómo...— pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos, otro tic nervioso que Sam conocía de su hermano—...se siente? Quiero decir, ¿cómo sabías qué estabas enamorado de ella?

Ignorando la extrañeza que le provocó que Dean le preguntara eso respondió con la voz más tranquila y paciente que pudo. Eran pocas, muy pocas las veces que veía a su hermano así.

—Cuando estás enamorado de alguien tú sólo lo sabes, ¿me explico?— Al ver la cara de consternación de su hermano se dio cuenta de que no—. Supongo que es diferente para cada persona. Pero los síntomas son los mismos, tú no puedes dejar de mirar a esa persona, como, no creyendo que realmente está a tú lado. No la ves como una persona sin errores, sino que te enamoras de ellos, de sus manías y defectos. Cuando se tocan sientes como, electricidad recorriendo tu piel.

Se quedó callado un segundo, poniendo en orden las palabras en su mente, sin saber exactamente cómo describir el sentir al estar enamorado.

—Pero cuando te besas con esa persona por primera vez, tú sólo, lo sabes. ¿Me explico?

Dean asintió, sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

—Quieres decir que se siente como, un cosquilleo en el vientre, ¿no, Sammy?— susurró titubeante—. Tus manos sólo, no pueden dejar de temblar. Y tú no puedes creer que esa persona esté ahí, mirándote con ese brillo en los ojos. Como si fueses lo más perfecto que existe.

—Sí— exhaló Sam, ligeramente sorprendido. Era exactamente así como se había sentido la primera vez que besó a Jess—. Dean.

—¿Sí?

—¿Quién es?

El mayor mordió su labio inferior. Entendió perfectamente lo que le había preguntado su hermano, pero no estaba seguro si era buena idea responder.

Pasaron una hora en silencio, Sam no había dicho más, no queriendo presionar a su hermano.

—Cas.

Sam frunció el ceño, sin entender porque su hermano nombraba al ángel. 

—¿Qué?

—Es...— Dean pasó la lengua por sus labios, los ojos posándose un segundo en Sam antes de volver a enfocarse en la carretera—. Es Cas, Sam.

Este seguía sin entender, hasta que el reconocimiento lo golpeó al ver a su hermano tan nervioso.

Le tomó unos segundos procesar la información, hasta que una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Oh.

—Si—. La voz de Dean sonaba un poco estrangulada, y su ceño estaba fruncido, como esperando la reacción de su hermano menor ante lo que le acababa de confesar.

—Y, ¿él te corresponde?

—¿Qué?— miró a Sam sin dejar de manejar, sin creer que eso fuera lo que quería preguntarle.

—Qué si Cas te corresponde— repitió, mirando a Dean enternecido—. ¿O acaso no le has dicho como te sientes?

—Yo... Yo no lo sé— murmuró, aún ligeramente perdido.

—A como eres tú seguro que no le has querido decir nada. Pero Dean, estoy completamente seguro de que él te corresponde. Es decir, te mira como si fueras lo único que le importara.

—Tú también le importas.

—Si, lo sé— dijo, soltando una ligera risita—. También me importa, lo quiero como a un hermano y él a mí. Pero a ti, obviamente te quiere de otra manera. Después de todo, contigo es con quien tiene el vínculo más profundo, ¿no?

Dean sonrió de lado.

—Entonces, ¿no hay problema?

—¿Por qué habría de haber un problema? Si Cas te hace feliz, yo soy feliz también— aclaró con sinceridad, si poder creer que Dean al fin haya encontrado a alguien—. Pero por si acaso, desde hoy reservaremos habitaciones separadas en los moteles.

Y con eso rió, al ver a su hermano mayor sonrojarse.

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta mucho la relación de hermanos de Dean y Sam. Son unos hermosos bebés.
> 
> Así es como me imagino que Dean le confiesa a Sam sus sentimientos por Cas. ¿Cómo se lo imaginan ustedes?
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
